The antifungal medications currently used for the prevention and treatment of diseases caused by Candida yeast fungi (Candida albicans) have a broad spectrum of side effects and thereby have limited applicability.
Clotrimazole-containing medications (creams and ointments for topical application, solutions for topical application) are the most common topical medications. Contraindications are as follows: hypersensitivity, pregnancy, and with caution during lactation. For the preventive purpose, nystatin ointment is prescribed for preventing the development of candidiasis during long-term treatment with penicillin drugs and other antibiotics, as well as for weakened and depleted patients. The side effects are allergic reactions. Miconazole is administered topically to patients with fungal infections of the skin and nails, In skin diseases, a small amount of liquid is applied to the affected areas and rubbed in, until it is completely absorbed. Application to the skin causes local irritation, allergic reactions, and skin rash. For the prevention of fungal infections of the oral cavity, oral administration in the form of a gel is prescribed to adults and children. It is recommended not to swallow the gel immediately, but to take it in the mouth as long as possible. Oral miconazole is contraindicated in pregnancy and congenital hepatic dysfunction (see M. D. Mashkovsky, “Medications,” Moscow: Novaya Volna Publishing House, S. B. Divov Publisher, 2002, Vol. 2, pp. :353-365).
A pharmaceutical composition is known in the form of mouthwashes, comprising chlorhexidine and glutaraldehyde. This composition is recommended for the prevention and treatment of fungal diseases of the oral cavity caused by Candida albicans and in patients suffering from AIDS, cancer, or periodontal diseases (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,885 A, IPC A61K 7/16, 1996).
In children that used a gel comprising 0.1% chlorhexidine, however, studies of the oral cavity microflora showed that the detection rate of Candida albicans yeast fungi increased from 26.7% to 40.0%. In addition, the contamination of the dental plaque with fungi was observed. This was due to the development of dysbiosis upon the application of chlorhexidine (see E. V. Kirillova., V. N. Tsarev, L. P. Kiselnikova, and V. O. Arteniova, Microbiological Monitoring of the Tooth Biofilm when Chlorhexidine and Xylitol are Used in Complex Therapy of Dental Caries in Children of Early Ages,” Stomatologiya Detskogo Vozrasta i Profilaktika, 2, 2009).
An anticandidal prophylactic agent is known for fixing dentures, which comprises xylitol to reduce the formation of plaque on dentures (see JP2000333973 A, IPC A61C 13/23, 2000).
This prior-art prophylactic agent has an insignificant level of antifungal effect. Furthermore, its application is limited only to the oral cavity and only to removable dentures.